Gate 100
by xaihposx
Summary: Kanda knows that he can't die yet. That's when he first unleashes his dying will. Now although he's alive, how does he get back home from this place? DGM Chapter 199 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer:**xaihposx

**Beta:**espeon16

**Summary: **Kanda knows that he can't die yet. That's when he first unleashes his dying will. Now although he's alive, how does he get back from this place?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR or DGM.

* * *

><p>Kanda gripped Alma tightly as they fell through the gate. Something wasn't right. They were going way too fast. No! He couldn't die yet! Clenching Mugen even tighter, he repeated in his head, <em>I wont die!<em>

The sword began to glow. Not really glowing, more of an aura. A black _flame_ was engulfing the sword, along with his hand. With this flame, Kanda felt power and strength beginning to heal him. Was not his Lotus almost gone?

Not grasping the true importance of the situation, Kanda decided to focus on the problem at hand. So swiftly, he lashed out Mugen, hoping to catch on to one of the gates. Doing so, however, dragged him into the wrong one. As he fell through gate number 100, he knew that he had made a mistake.

* * *

><p>When he came to, he was in a room. A room that looked quite like his dojo, as a matter of fact. Where was he? His skin, earlier cracked and crumbling, had smoothed over, albeit some scars around his torso. Then he heard a voice.<p>

"Where is the intruder?"

Footsteps echoed down a hall, most likely leading to the door behind him.

"W-Well, Hibari-sama, he was last seen in your training room...,"

"... I'll bite him to death."

Somehow, Kanda knew that he was unwelcome here. His eyes narrowed, and he held onto Mugen.

"T-That won't be needed, Hibari-sama. We've called Reborn. He says that he'll take care of it,"

"... Who cares what Reborn says?"

The door opened. A man, most likely in his late teens (although Kanda was never the best at judging people – that was the Rabbit's job) strode in. He had black hair, a bit darker than Kanda's own, that stopped at the nape of his neck. A long coat, also like Kanda's exorcist uniform, was draped across his shoulders. On one arm was an armband reading 'Discipline' in kanji.

Feeling a bit challenged for his identity, Kanda stood up. He shot a glare at the other man, who must have been 'Hibari'. Another person behind this 'Hibari' was wearing similar clothing, however he was sporting a worried look on his face,unlike 'Hibari', whose face mirrored his own.

Hibari, after returning the other man's glare, gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. _This man looks like a weakling, I wont need any big weapons._ And then he began his attack.

He leapt forward, and using his tonfa he made to smash Kanda's face. With quick reflexes, Kanda used the blunt edge of his sword to meet Hibari's arm. Unnoticed by either, Reborn slipped in and stood by Kusakabe.

"Reborn-san! You have to stop them! Hibari will kill him!" Kusakabe cried.

"... Are you sure about that? It seems to me that they are quite evenly matched. In fact, the newcomer seems a bit more skilled…"

In front of them, sword and tonfa clashed again and again. Hibari's tonfa were beginning to dent while the other man's sword was still in rather good condition. The outsider was gaining the upper hand, albeit slowly. However, he didn't currently seem to be trying his hardest, since he was only using the dull side of his sword. A scheming look began to appear on the baby's face. He would need to stop the fight before Hibari lost.

"However, you are right. We will have to stop him in order to question the intruder," And with that, Reborn whipped out his gun and aimed.

* * *

><p>Kanda saw the bullet cutting through the air a second before it hit him. With lots of practice from fighting akuma, he usually managed to notice these things right away. The fact that he'd only noticed it so late meant that this bullet was extremely fast. He lurched back, and the bullet only managed to graze him. Even so, that meant that it had cut through a bit of his skin. And then, Kanda fell.<p>

The world faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright?"<p>

"Who is he?"

A grunt, somewhere.

"Don't worry, there was only enough to knock out an elephant."

"Hieee! That's too much, Reborn!"

"Idiot Tsuna, he could be an enemy for all we know."

A click, and then a thud was heard.

Kanda was pissed. Couldn't they let him rest in peace? His hold on Mugen tightened, but then he realized that his sword wasn't in his hands. Angered, he opened his eyes. Above him was a _baby_ wearing a strange looking hat and staring into his eyes.

"Ah, he's awake…" The child commented.

"Eh? So he's okay?" A brownhaired boy was lying upside down against a wall. Kanda, not caring about small fry, stood up.

"Where's Mugen?" He snarled.

"Mugen? Would you be talking about your sword?" The baby asked, smiling. Kanda merely narrowed his eyes. That question didn't deserve a response.

He felt a nervous aura coming from his left. The boy from earlier was worriedly flicking his eyes toward the door next to himself. Kanda, realizing the implications, walked up to the door and opened it. In there lay the sword, along with many strange looking devices.

_Looks like something Komui would make._

Angry that the people would try to hide his weapon from him, he furiously picked up his sword, preparing to whirl around and cut them in two(or four, as there _were_ two people). But as he held Mugen, the sword flared up, a dark _something_ surrounding it. _It's the same thing from earlier. What __**is**__ it?_

While pondering this, he noticed something else. He could see the flowers. The flowers that had disappeared earlier had materialised with the darkness, all of them in full bloom. What was going on?

"R-Reborn! What's that?" Tsuna cried. "It looks like a flame, but aren't there only seven?"

"Correct, Tsuna. I myself am not sure what this is, only that it should be stopped while I find out," And with that, Reborn whipped out his gun, planning to shoot Kanda in his confusion.

He missed. Or rather Kanda dodged. Although Kanda was confused, survival always came first, and now that he had experienced that bullet before, he managed to dodge it quite faster than the first time. And with that, he began his attack.

"Kaichu: Ichi-" Before he could complete the line, a hand appeared behind him and cover his mouth. In the hand was a piece of cloth, soaked in what must have been chloroform. He had fallen for the oldest trick in the book.

The world faded into black. Again.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Not that good, but I'll try to update often :/ I'm finally trying to write something! :D R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer:**xaihposx

**Beta:**espeon16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR or DGM.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start. <em>Again<em>. For the second time in a row, he found that he had lost. Angered, he attempted to get up, but to his dismay he couldn't. Looking at himself, he saw that shackles had been put around his wrists, as well as his legs. _Well__, __that__'__s __no __problem__. __I __should __be __able __to __break __through __these __easily__._ So he jumped forward. And was pulled right back to the bed. _What__?_ The 'iron' cuffs had to be made of something else, they were too strong! After taking a good look around, he saw the baby once again. The baby that had taken Mugen.

"... Where?"

"The sword? It has been put in a safe place. I _may_ return it if you cooperate with me." Kanda, realizing that this child most likely controlled the people that had managed to defeat him, reluctantly agreed. He gave a tiny nod of acceptance, thinking to become their ally as needed. Even so, he was not set free.

"As you may have noticed, Gokudera here is channeling his flames into these chains, as to keep you from trying to attack _again_." The baby gestured towards a silverhaired boy. "I myself am Reborn."

… _Beansprout__? __Why __is __he __here__? __Are __they __Noah__?_

"Beansprout! Let me go!" He yelled at Gokudera.

"What? I'm not a beansprout! Are you picking a fight with me?" The boy yelled back, with equally loud volume. _What__? __You __have __the __same __hair__, __the __same __build__! __What __are __you __talking __about__? __Wait__..._ Kanda grabbed the boy, bringing his face up to his own.

"What?" The other spat. _He __doesn__'__t __have __the __scar__... __What __about __his __arm__?_ Taking said arm into his hand, he took a close look. It was perfectly normal... *Bang* There was now a tiny hole in the wall, right behind his neck. It was still smoking.

"Now then, back on subject..." Reborn pocketed the gun and smiled brightly. "Earlier, Giannini reported an unidentified flame appearing momentarily in this room. There should be no such thing as an _un_identified flame, so would you care to explain?"

"... Che. How would I know?" Kanda glowered and then looked away.

"He isn't lying, Reborn-san." Ranking Fuuta was currently staring at the longhaired man. Or was it a woman? He had been called by Reborn to gather lists on this person, but first he needed a gender! "According to the lists, this person is second least likely to lie and first at never using excuses."

"... Alright then. We should make him an ally. He seems quite strong."

"He is fifth in loyalty and first in least likely to die." _He__'__s __also __fifth __in __stupidity __and __seventh __in __bad__-__temperedness__,_ but Fuuta felt that Reborn didn't need to know that.

"All right, then. Mister...?"

"Kanda"

"All right then, Kanda, we have a proposal for you. In return for your sword, you will fight with us in our current battle. Of course, as we can not entirely trust you, you will be assigned a different guard every day. Agree to cooperate, and we tell you the details. Deny, and we kill you."

* * *

><p>Kanda did what was needed to live.<p>

"... You made the right choice. Well then, There are a few people you need to meet." Reborn snapped his fingers. The door to his right opened. People began to file in one by one. A boy with short hair and a large smile on his face made a beeline to the Beansprout Number Two. He had many bandages on different parts of his body, not unlike Kanda himself when he had just finished a mission. After him came the annoying boy from before, the one he fought, and behind him was a boy with a bandage on his nose who was chattering loudly, going over to stand by the wall.

"The current people here are going be your guardians, except for the children_-__because __they __would __forget __their __job __right __away__._" This the baby muttered under his breath, which Kanda couldn't understand. _Aren__'__t __you a __child __yourself__? _

"_This_ is Yamamoto Takeshi. He is one of our many guardians, not all of whom are currently here. Yamamoto holds the Rain flame." Reborn pointed to the boy next to Gokudera.

"Ahahaha, it's nice to meet you." His smile somehow became even broader. "Reborn said that you're going to fight with us?"

"Whoa, really? That's EXTREME!" Yelled the boy over by the wall.

… _Too __cheerful__... __What __are __rain __flames__? __What __are __they __protecting__?_

Reborn continued, "Hibari," the annoyance, "Ryohei," Loudmouth, "Lambo" The little sleeping chibi with snot running down his face while lying on Fuuta's back... Kanda had very interesting names for these people indeed...

When introductions were finished, Reborn asked Kanda to say a little about himself. _Are __we __children__?_ Well, then...

"Kanda." And his introduction was complete.

"..." Everyone had the same response. Reborn took the stage.

"Kanda is currently our ally, but he is not to be completely trusted." _That __kind __of __hurt__..._ "Every day we will have someone new guard him, as to keep him from making friends that are willing to aid his escape. This also gives everyone a chance to witness his fighting abilities during training. However, this means that the current guardian of the day will have to go to training twice-Or for twice as long, if you go one after the other. Today-_Tomorrow __as __well__, __as __there __are __only __a __few __hours __left __in__ '__Today__'..."_ Kanda wondered what time it was. "...Gokudera will be our guardian." _Oh__, __the __Beansprout__. __He __looks __kind __of __weak__, __I__'__ll __be __able __to __escape __easily__. _

"... Wait, what's so special about this guy that we want him on our side even if we can't completely trust him? And why do I have to guard this pain?" Gokudera asked. Reborn glared at him.

"I was about to tell you. Kanda here has a very unique power that may aid us in defeating Byakuran. (And a true right-hand man obeys all orders)" Everyone leaned forward excitedly.

"Whoa! What is it?" This time Ryohei received the extreme death glare.

"He has a strange flame, an unregistered one that has never been seen before-Or at least not recorded." A collective *gasp* came from the two girls who had just run in. _Who __are __they__, __anyway__? _"This is why we have decided to make him an ally, at least for now. We will call him the Night guardian, another attribute of the sky, and he will fight without a ring, instead channeling his flame through a sword. Actually, Kanda, why don't you show us your flame right now?" Turning to the others, Reborn said, "Kanda's flame is quite strong, in a mere matter of seconds it flared up to the size of Hibari's, _one __of __the __biggest __reasons __to __keep __him __under __surveilliance__."_ The last part wasn't said aloud, of course, but everyone seemed to notice and understand the hidden message. Except for Kanda, that is. Turning back to Kanda, Reborn continued."You can't attack us, of course. We outnumber you greatly, and are all quite strong." And with that, Reborn somehow plucked Mugen straight out of his hat. He then handed the sword to Kanda.

"Gokudera, undo the chains." The boy complied, unwrapping the chains from around his limbs and using a ring to open the cuffs. Once freed, Kanda stood up, warily glancing around himself. He picked up Mugen.

"...Well, activate your flame." _...__How__?_

Seeming to sense his confusion, the silverhaired 'Gokudera' attempted to help.

"You see, you have to feel some sort of dying will. What you want to protect." The boy explained.

_...__You __think __I __need __your __help__?_

Kanda tried to think of something to protect. _Home_. Nothing happened

"Well then, try thinking of... And then test... The logistics of which... Green versus Bubble..." Kanda was beginning to zone out. The boy in front of him had pulled out a whiteboard, seemingly out of nowhere, and had written various formulas and diagrams all over it. Or were they diagrams? They looked like scribbles to him. Said boy was taking on a deranged look, getting more and more into his thoughts. The only person who seemed to have any idea of what he was saying was that Rain guy; he was laughing while nodding his head over and over. Then again, the Rain person looked kind of crazy as well.

"Ugh!" It seemed as though he had given up. Taking all that Kanda had heard, he tried one more time. _Green __bubbles__..._ Nothing.

"Ahaha, that looks fun! Let me try this time." Yamamoto was now center stage. Glaring at him, Gokudera pushed his whiteboard out of the way. And then the Rain Guardian's speech began.

"Well, y'see, you should kinda get a pow! feeling, and so whsshs burble puff spang! and then you swing, with the brrrr and then it's like whomp!..." _… __What__. __The__. -__Beep__-? _Kanda had no clue what he was saying. This time no one else seemed to understand either- Oh, wait, there was that _thing _that had come in with the two girls, the one with a braid seemed to be smiling and trying to reply.

"~?#$#!^^^^^^$#" (I-pin's gibberish) It exclaimed. _Does __this __place h__ave __other __languages __I __don__'__t __know __about__?_

"... And that's just about it! Now, you try it!" The boy was finished now. So Kanda tried, yet again. _Whoosh__. __Clang__. __Buzz__. _He even _thought _it in a monotone voice. It wasn't working.

"Ha! Your way doesn't work either!" Gokudera laughed. Yamamoto merely laughed and stepped back.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN! I'LL TEACH YOU WITH EXTREME CONCENTRATION!" Ryohei said in a very extreme way. And then he paused. "Uhh... I can't think of anything." He said, also very extremely. And with that, the Sun Guardian's turn was finished.

Now Hibari, who had been lurking in the corner the entire time, was getting annoyed. These herbivores were taking too long. So he decided to tell the man some sage advice that had come from his sparring partner(although he would never admit that the advice was any good).

"Just get pissed, herbivore."

Kanda felt an anger mark appear on his forehead.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, challenging the boy to another fight.

"I said, 'Just get pissed off. _**Herbivore**__**.**_'"

Kanda was pissed. He was _very_ pissed. This boy dared to provoke him? His grip tightened on Mugen as he prepared to attack. The sword flared up. His 'Night Flame' appeared, bigger and fiercer then before.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Hibari." Reborn said. The boy merely took out his box weapon, preparing to fight. Then, both he and Kanda were restrained by chains…<p>

"Thank you, Chrome." Turning to see where the baby was looking, he saw a girl with an eyepatch holding tightly onto what seemed to be a trident.

"P-Please don't fight right now. The meeting hasn't finished yet," she stammered. Glaring at her, Kanda attempted to slash through the chains. His sword did that, literally as if they weren't there. But the chains still looked fine.

"They are illusions, Kanda. It would be wise not to keep trying to break through them." The baby suggested. Kanda's mood became even worse, on par with Hibari's, but he complied.

"Now then," Reborn began,"I will now tell you the current situation. We are fighting against a very strong man known as Byakuran. According to one of our allies, Irie Shouichi, Byakuran plans to use his power to take over the universe."

"... And what is this power?" Kanda finally asked.

"He has an almost godly power. The power to move through parallel dimensions."

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Chapter two is finished. _Please _review, do you know how sad it is to see that I have more chapters than reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer:**xaihposx

**Beta:**espeon16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR or DGM.

* * *

><p>... <em>Parallel universes? Could he be able to...bring me back?<em>

Kanda blinked. He saw everyone else staring at him, and realized that they wanted to know what he thought. Of course, he ignored them and went:

"Where's my room?"

Surprisingly, Reborn replied,

"Gokudera, take him to your room." Gokudera complied, although muttering _'Why me?' _under his breath.

"Follow me."

Kanda walked out the door. Everyone else stayed where they were.

They walked down the hall in silence.

..._He really looks like him..._ was what Kanda thought as he stepped into a decently-sized room, maybe a bit bigger than his room at the Order. There was a bunk bed in the corner, but both beds seemed to be occupied at night – the beansprout was sitting on the top bunk and the bottom bunk had stray clothing laying on it. Well then, he wasn't going to let that stop him…

"Hey."

Why was the beansprout talking to him? The boy wasn't meeting his eyes, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Earlier...when you heard about Byakuran's power...you...looked...surprised." He muttered. Kanda's eyes widened.

"So that means that... You must be... A UMA from another dimension, right?" The boy's eyes were sparkling with excitement. _… Is this boy an idiot?_ "...Which is why you were surprised, right? You didn't know that there were other parallel-travellers here!" _… What's a U-M-A, anyway? I should find out..._

"'UMA'?"

Gokudera froze. Then he laughed and nodded.

"Of course! You don't need to hide, I know all about you. In fact," The boy froze again. Then a giant smile spread across his face, as if he had just had a revelation. "I will be your guide!"_ ...Huh?_ "Any questions you have, just stick with me! I know _everything_ about this family!" He said proudly, bringing his fist up with his thumb pointing towards himself. _Everything? Well then, if he thinks that I'm a...whatever he thinks I am, I might as well get some information._

"What makes you love this group so much?" That hadn't been what Kanda meant to say, it had just slipped out of his mouth. Gokudera blinked, a surprised look frozen on his face for a brief moment. Then, he got a nostalgic look on his face.

"Well, they aren't just 'a group'. They're my family, y'know? Most of them are a pain, but you have to love them, and trust them. They're idiots most of the time, but that's how it is, right? No one's perfect- Except for the Tenth, of course! He's the smartest, kindest boss one could ever get! And his battle skills are unmatched by all!"

Kanda tuned the boy out. After all, who could take someone seriously when they were practically growing little doggy ears and a tail? But...for a second the boy had seemed serious, giving his question little thought, but putting a lot into a few words. He looked to genuinely care for everyone, even though earlier Kanda had seen his annoyed face when 'Rain' had come to sit by him.

"...Well then, now that we're done with that, can you show me your true form?" Kanda stared.

_What?_

"I mean, not if you don't want to, but I've never seen a real UMA until now!"

Kanda thought and thought. _Should I show him? My true form... Which I don't have, but I should show him __**something**__..._

"Alright then." He sighed.

"Really?" Gokudera stared at him, virtual little sparkles practically saturating the air around him. Kanda nodded.

"Give me a hairbrush." Gokudera didn't know what a hairbrush had to do with the UMA, but...

"Just a sec." And with that he ran out the door to the door opposite his.

"Oii! Give me a hairbrush!" Gokudera yelled, kicking the surprisingly fragile door down with a single kick.

"Eeek!" A towel was thrown at his head.

"Stupid woman, what was that for?" He yelled, pulling the offending item off. He was currently in the room then was shared by Haru and Kyoko.

"Idiot, What if I hadn't been decent? You don't just barge into a lady's room like that! And give back my towel! Pervert!" Haru had been preparing to go take a shower, her clothing in her hands. Kyoko had gone ahead.

"Stupid woman, who would want to look at _you_?" A toothbrush hit his head this time. "Anyway, give me your hairbrush."

Haru's nose curled up in disgust.

"What perverted things are you planning to do with it? Also, don't you have your own?"

"...…That's just wrong. Also, I use a comb. I need a freaking hairbrush, just hand it over."

"Why?"

Sighing, Gokudera said, "The guy says that he'll show me his true form if I get him a hairbrush."

Haru, who had been preparing to leave, whirled around. Her eyes widened.

"You mean..." She said in anticipation.

"That's right."

"The swordsman is..."

"An ALIEN/UMA!"

Dropping her stuff, Haru only kept one thing in her hands – her hairbrush.

"I'm going too!" she squealed, running out the door.

"Hey, wait! He asked _me _for the hairbrush!"

"It's _my_ brush, though!"

"He agreed that I could be his guide!"

"But you got a head start, being assigned as his guardian!"

They bickered back and forth as they ran to where Kanda was.

* * *

><p>Kanda stared at the clock. It was currently 11:30 pm, and he had been waiting for the boy to come back with a hairbrush for exactly twenty-three minutes. His eyelid twitched.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst open. Two people tripped at the exact same time when they ran in. The girl then held up a hairbrush.

"Here it is!"

Kanda, deciding not to strain his mind thinking about strange things – although it did seem _quite_ interesting – got up, walked over to the girl, and plucked the hairbrush out of her hand. He then walked out of the room, saying,

"Wait here."

Then, he went to change into his 'true form'.

* * *

><p>When Kanda returned, the two were sitting on the ground very stiffly, with their feet tucked underneath them in <em>seiza<em> style. They leaned forward, hoping to see something amazing, probably. And it was amazing.

They saw a man, topless, with a strange tattoo bearing a strange character on it. His long hair tumbled down his back, reaching his knees before stopping. The chiseled muscles all over his torso showed-

"Hey, wait! You look exactly the same!" Gokudera yelled.

"...I brushed my hair." Kanda smirked.

Both people had disgusted faces that practically screamed _'what-the-hell'_.Then Haru glared at Gokudera and pinched him.

"Liar." Then she walked out of the room, disappointed.

"It's your fault! He probably only wanted to let me see his true form!" Gokudera snapped back.

Kanda wanted to sleep, so he said what he thought might make Gokudera calm down.

"Someday...I may show you my true form. Now we should sleep."

Sighing, Gokudera nodded, fuelled by the hope of being able to see Kanda's true form someday. Then he got up and walked over to the closet, and dragged out a tiny army cot.

"... What is that?" Gokudera gave him a strange look.

"Your bed, of course."

Glaring, Kanda shook his head.

"Top bunk's mine."

Gokudera smirked.

"Oh, really? Want to fight?" He asked, pulling out one of his box weapons.

Kanda merely unsheathed his sword.

* * *

><p>Gokudera shivered. It was cold in this cramped little crib. Kanda was sleeping peacefully in Gokudera's former bed, with a smug look on his face.<p>

Any duels from then on had to be in the training rooms, according to Reborn. _I guess I can forgive him, since he's a UMA. _Then, he smiled. _But that doesn't mean that I'm going to just let him have the bed._

"Hey." He turned towards the bunk on which Kanda slept, not caring whether or not Kanda was still awake.

"Tomorrow, let's have a rematch!" Then Gokudera turned back and shut his eyes, falling asleep with a content smile.

Kanda was a light sleeper, and he woken up by Gokudera's 'Hey'._ How annoying._ But, although Kanda would never say it out loud, Gokudera _was_ a good fighter, almost as good as Lavi. And Kanda acknowledged him for that.

And with that, sleep claimed Kanda again.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Okay, so this chapter's a little cracky...Is that okay? It _will _get more serious later on. _Later _on. I think. So hopefully you can stomach this if you only like serious stories, or you like humor :/ R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer:**xaihposx

**Beta:**espeon16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR or DGM.

* * *

><p>Kanda frowned. Well, he always frowned, but his frown was a little bigger right now. He was looking down on a bowl filled with steaming ramen. Even so, he distinctly remembered demanding soba with tempura. Angry, he began to get up and get some <em>real<em> breakfast.

Lambo stared at the weird man's hair. It looked really funny, but there seemed to be candies holding it up. _Candies..._

* * *

><p>Flashback to earlier that morning...<p>

"You. Give me a tie." Kanda turned to Gokudera, who had just finished changing. He gave the swordsman a strange look.

"Why would you need a tie? You aren't wearing a suit." Kanda stared. Then he realized what the other boy thought he was saying.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "Something to tie my _hair_ with."

"...Oh. I don't have anything." Then, an idea came to Gokudera. An evil grin spread across his face. Kanda felt as if he had made a mistake asking the silver-haired boy. "...But I do know who might!"

And Gokudera ran across the hall again.

"Oi, he wants to tie up his hair! Like a girl!" Gokudera laughed, before having a pillow muffle his voice.

"Idiot! I told you to stop barging in! Besides, I'm a girl! What's wrong with looking like me?" She snapped.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Kyoko smiled and stretched, seeming to have just woken up.

"Morning, Kyoko-san." He said, then turning back to Haru, "But he's a _dude_! He shouldn't need one... Which is why, if he needs a hairtie, we're going to make him as _girly_ as possible!"

A maniacal expression spread across his face. "Which is why, give me your frilliest, girliest, hairties."

"...What did you say you were going to do?" A dark expression was on Kanda's face as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh, good morning, Kanda-san." Kyoko gave another light smile as she left the room. Kanda ignored her.

"What were you going to do?" He snarled.

"Get you a hairtie." Gokudera retorted.

_...All right then._

"Well, where?" Surprised that he had accepted that response, Gokudera froze, confused at what to do. Luckily, Haru came to the rescue. Walking over to the drawer by her bed, she opened it and, after rummaging through it a bit, pulled out two bands.

"Here you are." She said, handing the ties to Kanda. They looked like wrapped candies, one wrapped in pink 'paper', covered in polka-dots, and the other in green, also with little dots all over it. Kanda stared.

"I said I needed a hairtie, not _sweets_," he emphasized. Haru cocked her head in mock confusion.

"But these _are_ hairties. By the way, they aren't that strong, so you might want to use both and layer them."

Kanda glared. Not specifically at Haru, although it _could_ be directed towards her. It was a glare mainly for the world, she supposed.

"What else is there?" he demanded. Haru, glad she didn't have to lie, shook her head and sighed.

"I don't have any extras besides those, all my others are at home," she said sadly. Then, she turned her head, pointing at the tie in her own hair.

"If you want, you can use this one." It was a simple green elastic band, and Kanda would have gone for it if not for the two obnoxiously loud acrylic strawberries perched on it.

Kanda grimaced and shook his head. Grabbing the 'sweets', he left the room. Haru stared.

"Well," She stated. "That was rude."

She realized that Gokudera had long since left as well, and she had been talking to herself. Taking in a deep breath, she said,

"IDIIIIIOOT!"

* * *

><p>And that was why Kanda was currently being drooled at by Lambo. Well, more specifically, Lambo was drooling at Kanda's hairtie...which made it all the worse.<p>

So, Kanda sighed, and as he took a step forward,

"Hey! You're done? Great! You're the last one left!" Gokudera called, waving as he ran over. Latching on to Kanda's arm, he made a direct U-turn and began dragging him out of the room. "I've been ordered to take you to the training room." And with utter determination, he began to stomp towards the room exit. He didn't get very far, as Kanda wasn't moving.

"Let go." He glared and ripped his arm out of Gokudera's grasp. Then he looked at the ramen. It wasn't soba, but they probably weren't going to give him anything until he went to the meeting. So he leaned his head back, opened his mouth wide, and poured the entire bow of noodles (excluding the actual bowl) into his mouth.

Gokudera stared. Then, Kanda put down the bowl, using his free hand to wipe his mouth, and stared at Gokudera.

"Well? Where are we going?"

Not waiting for an answer, he strode out of the room, turning left at the door. Coming to his senses, Gokudera shook his head.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!"

* * *

><p>Entering the room, everyone turned to stare at Kanda. The baby was talking with a blond man he hadn't seen earlier, who had an annoyingly carefree grin on his face. Reborn, seeing that the man had arrived, turned and said,<p>

"We will now tell you what will be happening six days from now. Th-"

"La~" _Huh?_ The people all around Kanda were taking on confused expressions, one by one, as they noticed the little spheres floating in the air around them, accompanied by a _La~La~La~_ soundtrack.

"Ah!" A gasp escaped from Yamamoto's throat. An intrigued look appeared on his face.

_La~La~La~_

"It's like a 3-D Pacman!" Indeed, the strange creatures looked just like the main character of the game, but the main difference was that these floating items had the complexion and the texture of a marshmallow; soft, white, and powdery.

_La~La~La~_

"What is this, Gianini?" Tsuna asked.

_...Yes, what are those strange looking things?_

"I-I don't know! Someone seems to be interfering with the network!" Gianini exclaimed frantically typing, pressing different buttons, trying to get the music to stop, sweat pouring down his face. The new man watched with a suddenly serious expression.

_La~La~La~_

The 'pacmans' began to bob closer to each other, reaching out and grouping together.

_La~La~La~_

At the center, they formed a tight compact ball.

_LA~LA~LA~_

And in the center, there was an explosion, something appearing out of the ball.

_Byakuran!_

A little chibi, with the same body type as the boy with the hat appeared. Its hair was a mess, a mass of crazy white. Under one eye was a mark bearing three half-diamonds. The clothing, however was the strangest. He wore a clown's clothing, which had ruffles down the front and around his neck, along with the striped pants running down his legs.

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed.

_Hahahahahahaha!_

The voice laughed.

_Hahaha-_

Suddenly it was cut off, as Kanda had tried to chop the creature in half. It immediately reformed again, however.

"Tch." He muttered, his sword hand dropping to his side. The guardians stared at him.

And again the image exploded. One by one the white objects disappeared, a new image slowly being formed in the empty spaces.

A man, basically a grown up version of the earlier chibi, appeared, his mouth covered over a plastic spoon while he smiled. An _abhorringly_ sweet looking ice cream was on the table in front of him, Kanda felt disgusted just looking at it. There were many scoops of the ice cream itself, chocolate, strawberry, _raspberry,_ and some other scoops that had such strange colors he couldn't even begin to _fathom_ what flavor they would be. Drizzled over the entire thing was chocolate syrup, which ran down the entire mess, working its way around the sticks of (also chocolate) Pocky and the wafers stuck along the sides, reaching into the soda at the very bottom of the bowl. Of course, there was also a mess _under_ the bowl, but...

The man's eyes turned to Tsuna. Smiling, he said,

"How was it? Wasn't the animation amazing?"

Tsuna, surprised, exclaimed, "Byakuran!" The look in his eyes screamed, _Why are you here?_

Taking the spoon out of his mouth, he used it to pick up some of his treat.

"I was bored, so I came over to play." He said. Then, he pointed his spoon out at everyone as his eyes scanned over the room. "Want some?" Then his eyes landed on Kanda. A flicker of surprise ran across his face, but he couldn't forget his original purpose, so he continued, even with the shouts of 'Bastard!' coming from Gokudera.

"Well, actually I'm here about Choice." He said, licking the cream off of the spoon.

"After all, I haven't told you where we are to meet. Six days from now, at twelve-o'clock noon, I expect to see you at Namimori Temple."

"We're going to be fighting at Namimori?" Tsuna cried.

"That's right. Be sure to bring everything you need." His eyes flickered to Kanda, then back to Tsuna. "Also, make sure that everyone from the past is there." His eyes slid over to Kanda again. "Even non-guardians." Now then, since he was done with the message, he could have some fun. But...

"Everyone?"

"Even Kyoko and Haru?"

"Why do they have to get involved?"

Well, they didn't actually have to come, Byakuran just wanted them to suffer. But he had to give a reason...

"That way it has meaning. After all, you should have to put everything on the line as well, wouldn't you say?" And then, as an afterthought, he added,

"If not everyone is present, you _will_ be disqualified." And _now _he could have some fun.

"Now then..." He turned his head to Kanda again, who was getting a bit paranoid after seeing that this man kept staring at him.

"Hello, Yuu-chan~" Kanda froze. Then he glared.

_How __**dare**__ he call me by my first name!_

Not even wondering how Byakuran knew his first name, he spoke.

"_Don't_ call me that." And he made a show of reaching for his sword, forgetting that the other man was merely and image being screened from another location.

_Hmm... How does Byakuran know Kanda? Could they be on the same side? In fact, could Kanda be a spy? But...according to the lists, he can't lie, so I'll just keep a bit of trust in him for now. ...Maybe make Hibari his guard tomorrow._

Those were the thoughts that ran through Reborn's head when Byakuran addressed Kanda. The other guardians reactions went more along the lines of, _WTF? Kanda's a freakin' spy! He tricked us? Oh, so Byakuran's also a UMA!_ and the like.

"Hahahaha~ Of course, Yuu-chan~" Kanda's mood got worse. "I never thought that we'd meet under these circumstances, however." That was when Kanda finally realized something important.

"How the f**k do you know my name?" Byakuran looked taken aback, then amused.

"Aww~ Yuu-chan doesn't recognize me?" He smirked. "I am-"

The screen went black. Gianini, who hadn't been paying attention due to the fact that he had been frantically trying to shut down the connection, smiled in victory.

"I have severed the connection!" he said proudly. Gokudera facepalmed.

"You idiot!" He said. "We were about to find out something big about Byakuran _and _Kanda!"

"...What?" Gianini asked, confused, his former victory forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Back in DGM verse...<em>

Rhode licked a lollipop and smiled.

"Tyki," she said, referring to the man sitting next to her.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her.

"I've found out where Yuu-chan has disappeared to."

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

...Well, something's finally happened! Okay chapter? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer:**xaihposx

**Beta:**espeon16

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR or DGM.

* * *

><p>Kanda was annoyed. Everyone kept on staring at him with suspicious looks on their faces, as if distrustful. Glaring, he turned towards them.<p>

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

His eyes landed on the beansprout. At first the other boy tried to glare back, but after a moment his eyes shifted away. Then Kanda slid his eyes over to the boy by Gokudera's side, repeating the process, and then the girl, who didn't even notice, as she was rubbing one eye while the other was covered with an eyepatch.

"Who are you, really?" Reborn asked. Then, a voice came from the door.

"HOW did Byakuran invade the network? And who's Kanda?" The door burst open. A man with tangled hair cascading down his back in a silver mess was standing there. In his hands, for some reason, was a large fish.

"Squalo!" The others in the room cried in unison, surprised. Kanda stared at this newcomer.

_Who is he?_

"You amateurs! Even letting him get through!"

_...Hmmph. What a pain. _

Kanda whipped out his sword and cut the fish while it was still in the other man's hands, slicing it into perfect sushi-sized pieces.

"Heh, it seems that Kanda here has skills on par with your tutor!" said the blonde man, smiling. Yamamoto looked surprised.

"Wait, you mean... Squalo is going to train me?" He asked, pointing at himself. Before he even finished that line, Squalo lunged forward, lashing out his sword towards Kanda.

"Another one of my groupies? Your hair is as long as mine!"

Just in time, Kanda used his sword to block it, but neither of them were able to move forward from that position. The other guardians were frozen in shock.

_...Well, this seems interesting. I wonder who will win?_ Reborn thought as he idly pulled out his gun and ordered everyone to get back.

"Let's watch this fight. It may prove to be quite interesting," he said, gun trained on each individual guardian while they stepped away from the two glaring at each other.

Squalo stared into the eyes of the person who had managed to block him. He didn't know why, but this 'Kanda' person really pissed him off. Maybe it was the hair.

"The tuna wasn't for you," he snarled. Kanda merely glared back. Using brute strength, he pushed his sword harder, forcing Squalo to jump back before his sword was nicked. He then backed away as well, putting more distance between them. Then, at the same time they ran towards each other.

Strangely, Squalo didn't use his sword, instead opting to use his fist to punch Kanda in the gut. Kanda slipped below his arm, straightening up behind him. Then he moved his sword in a large arc, making to slash Squalo's back. But the man dodged, leaning forward and then twisting to the left. Because of this, the sword ended up slashing through the man's silver locks.

That was when Squalo's face darkened.

The guardians stared. Squalo's once long hair, made that way because of a promise over many years, was now quite uneven, half of it barely going past his shoulders while the other half was still the same. The rest of it lay on the ground, or in the air, not even having landed yet. But, nonetheless, his hair was now irreparable. That was when Squalo truly got serious.

"_Attacco di Squalo!_" he yelled, eyes blazing with fury as he pulled the sword to meet Kanda's yet again.

_...Tch. Using such a simple block, how does he even __**think **__that would stop me? __**…**_

Kanda lurched back, planning to feint another attack. _**…**_

_I can't move,_ he realised with a jolt of shock.

"You _dare_ to even get _near _my hair? You _will_ be punished!"

While Kanda was frozen, not only because of the attack but also momentary shock, Squalo had already gone into position for his next attack. Charging forward, he let out a roar.

"_Shajiku no Ame!" _

Kanda was fighting the attack now, but he wasn't able to twist out of the way in time to dodge the forward thrust. As he coughed out blood, he decided he needed to resort to drastic measures.

_I need to use my Innocence attacks._

"Nigentou," he said. Nothing happened.

As the guardians watched, Kanda tried again, saying 'Shouka', 'Hakka Tourou', and even 'Sangenshiki'. Growing more and more frantic, although no emotion showed on his face, he tried one more time, while Squalo watched, his sword extending to twice its original length, and then shrinking until it reached a length that suited him.

"_Nigentou._"

This time something _did_ happen, although not what he expected. The dark aura he had seen time after time appeared again, although this time the 'flame' hardened and created a protective layer around the blade, turning it into ebony black. When he looked down, he saw that his Lotus had activated again and his wound was stitching itself together at a swift pace. However, because he wasn't looking up, he did not see Squalo's sword coming.

"_VOOOOOOI!_" Squalo screamed, slashing towards Kanda's back, attempting to exact revenge on behalf of his hair by chopping off Kanda's. He didn't make it in time. Kanda whirled around, glaring at him as he ducked. That was when Tsuna decided to step in.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to stare at him. Trembling, the boy said, "W-We're all on the same side here, we shouldn't be fighting."

Reborn snorted and replied,

"Idiot Tsuna, this isn't fighting. It's _sparring._" And with that, he pulled out his gun and trained it on Tsuna. Turning back to the two fighting, he said:

"Please continue."

Squalo snorted.

"This bastard chops off my hair, and you call it '_sparring'_? He should be _punished_."

"_Sure._ What's so important about your hair, may I ask?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"What? My hair is _very _important! Anyway, you have long hair as well!"

"My case is different. My hair is to remind me of something."

_The Order,_ Kanda added silently.

A blade was then right below his chin, grazing the skin.

"And you say mine isn't! My hair is to remind me of something too!" Squalo snarled.

Reborn smirked.

"Well, it seems that you two have a lot in common."

"WHAT?" Squalo screeched. "What makes you thing I'm _anything_ like this…this _nincompoop_?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kanda grumbled, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Well, you think the same now," Reborn reasoned. "In fact, how about we let Squalo guard Kanda today?"

…

…

…

"_WHAT_?"

* * *

><p><span>Attacks:<span>

_Attacco di Squalo - _Attack of the Shark

__Shajiku no Ame - __Axle of Rain

__Nigentou - __Double Illusion Blades

__Shouka - __Sublimate

__Hakka Tourou -__ Eight Flowers Praying Mantis

__Sangenshiki -__ Three Illusions

For more info go to the Reborn or the DGM Wiki :P

Yes, I can't write battles. So was this chapter alright?


End file.
